


论十八线演员的转型之路（4）

by shxxbi628



Category: Double B - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxxbi628/pseuds/shxxbi628
Kudos: 3





	论十八线演员的转型之路（4）

*ooc  
*十八线小演员彬 × 知名三级片导演元  
*LOFTER:第九朵云彩

金韩彬看着面前两人明显感觉不对劲，又还找不出哪儿不对劲，心里一顿郁闷。金韩彬紧紧盯着对面那人试图盯出点什么来，但是对方气定神闲地切着牛扒送入口中好不清闲似乎一点都不在意。盯倒是没盯出什么来，倒是突然认出他好像是刚出门等电梯时遇到的新邻居，想到这金韩彬不由一愣。

趁两人嘀嘀咕咕没注意自己的时候，金韩彬扶额侧身给金振焕对嘴型质问他到底怎么回事。看着金振焕一脸无辜表示自己也在状况外金韩彬心里气的直想翻白眼，自己还在对着账单凌乱的时候给匆匆忙忙拉来说和导演吃饭，完了导演还有事出国了兄弟代导，这都什么事啊都。

不过账单倒是让金韩彬像被从头到脚泼了一桶冷水一样冷静的不行，管他什么和什么不对劲，只要钱能给到账就行，不然别说自己二十岁之前红不了了，很快就要成为国内首个生活不易被饿死登上热搜头条的明星了。

“那兄弟您怎么称呼…？也是金…金导？”

“金导您好，我想了解一下我们这片拍的是什么题材，剧情大体怎么样，对演员要求什么的。”

金东赫被问了个措手不及，这不得穿帮吗我他妈哪知道金知元那王八蛋的片什么内容。金东赫支支吾吾半天说不出个所以然来，急得手往桌布下伸直掐金知元大腿。

金知元倒是跟装了雷达感应似的地在金东赫下手之前开口解释了，

“是这样的，金导出国之前把剧本给了我跟我聊了一下，东赫呢还不太了解，不过也只是暂时的。”

金知元顿了顿，心想，金韩彬会来想必也是他经纪人怕挨揍先斩后奏先带来了再说。要怎么才能让他先签合同再看剧本呢，这薄脸皮小孩看完剧本还签不签还真是打不了包票。

“这部剧大体就是关于两位男生青春时期朦胧感情的故事。从事这行您也知道，为了避免有人看了剧本之后剽窃，一般来说都是要签剧本保密协议，不过我们金导那边一贯不弄那一套，都是签合作合同然后就给剧本。”

“金导的片咱大可放心，不可能有烂片，很多不出名演员都是这样一炮走红的。”金振焕也凑到金韩彬耳边附和了几句。

金知元见金韩彬不作声便从包里拿出合同和剧本，合同在上剧本在下的放在桌面上推到金韩彬面前，还不忘递过去支钢笔。

金韩彬其实也没纠结多久，想着什么烂片没拍过，也不差这一回，更何况也毕竟是大导演的片，金振焕应该也不至于坑我吧。想通了金韩彬也就痛快拿起笔就在合同上潇洒地签下了自己的大名。

他万万没想到的是金振焕真是坑了他一把。  
金韩彬把合同递还给人之后便拿起剧本翻了翻大略看了下，脸腾地一下红了起来，这他妈的金振焕是给他接的什么，他本来想着也就是个同性片，这还他妈是个同性动作片！他嚷嚷转型没错，但是这型转的也忒大了点吧？？还真是震惊他妈给震惊开门，震惊到家了。金韩彬又羞又恼不知道如何是好，撒气似的一脚踩在金振焕新买的宝贝AJ，还碾了几下泄愤。

金振焕疯狂躲避着某人的高速脚步动作，手上抓着人胳膊安抚性地捏捏，声出嘴不动地给金韩彬喃喃“大哥你听我回去给你说，你别踩我了…”

金知元使劲掐了掐自己大腿才控制住自己不笑出来，慢悠悠地开口道，

“既然都谈妥了那时间也不早了就先散了吧，拿剧本回去好好看看，具体拍摄地点会通知你经纪人，过几天来剧组报道就行。”

要说其实金知元还是漏洞百出的，只是金韩彬还处于极度羞恼的状态中，并且想着回去要让金振焕怎么个死法自己才痛快，自然也就没注意为什么金知元这么熟练地说着一些导演才会说的话。

金知元自然也没想那么多，毕竟他还在苦恼怎么样让剧组里自己的人以及金东赫能够毫无漏洞好好配合自己演这出大戏。

tbc.


End file.
